L'arbre Mondes
by Esperluette
Summary: *extrait* Fye leva son visage vers les hauteurs et observa longuement la futaie, son sourire se crispa un instant comme son regard se faisait plus grave. Il lui semblait avoir perçu quelque chose. Et, cette chose ou cet être savait qu’ils étaient là...


**Titre : L'arbre-Mondes **

**Auteur** : Esperluette

**Disclaimer** : Tsubasa, Reservoir Chronicle, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Clamp, Kodansha, Production I.G., Bee train et aux parties associées. Le poème est de (Edmond Jabès - Chanson pour une couronne d'aube).

**Genre** : Aventure, fantasy, comédie, romance, drame… y'a à boire et à manger !! Un peu de tout en fait, comme dans le manga.

**Rating** : T, pour l'ambiance un peu glauque et le côté gore de certaines scènes, et puis romance et tout ce qu'il y a d'autre à venir…

**Note** : je demande l'indulgence du peuple, ça fait bien trois ans que je n'ai pas pris mon clavier pour écrire, je suis toute rouillée, j'attends vos avis et conseils !! D'ici là j'espère que ça vous plaira !!

**Timeline** : L'histoire prend effet quelques temps après l'arc "Tokyo Révélations", pour le reste je plaide la liberté d'auteur ^^

* * *

Une épaisseur d'ombre  
Depuis les yeux,  
Est-ce encore la nuit?  
Une épaisseur de sang  
Pour la main, la jambe.  
Un arbre surpris.  
Ton visage m'illumine,  
Est-ce toujours la nuit?  
Ta voix conduit  
Les troupeaux de voix  
A la terre  
Où ton fruit  
S'ouvre à la faim du premier homme.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le poids des ombres

* * *

Un léger grondement raisonna sur la clairière. Bientôt, une dépression déforma le plan physique, une boule se profila avant de se distordre plus encore et de perler lentement vers le sol. Un moment plus tard, la coulée déposait un groupe de voyageur au milieu de nul part avant de se disperser en toutes directions, disparaissant brusquement dans une éclaboussure de matière inconnue.

« - Nous voici arrivé dans le monde sui… »

Après un atterrissage à rebond sur l'épaule de Shaolan, l'habituelle phrase de Mokona mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une espèce de bois sombre s'étirant de touts côtés et à perte de vue. Les arbres dont la cime semblait se perdre dans les hauteurs, étaient d'une espèce inconnue du groupe, et bien qu'éparse à la base du tronc, leurs branchages dans les sommets se liaient, s'entrelaçaient, occultant totalement le soleil et ne formant plus qu'une masse obscure et funeste. La chaleur se perdait sous cet amas de branchage mêlé et ne parvenait qu'une infime partie d'elle au sol.

Les quelques trouées dans la frondaison leur laissait deviner de rares rayons solaires, bien qu'insuffisant pour deviner la position de ce dernier et par conséquent l'heure exacte de la journée, cependant la teinte rougissante qui leur parvenait les laissa supposer que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé.

Ce petit bilan que chacun venait mécaniquement de faire, tous les yeux rivés à l'inquiétant dôme, ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment de malaise déjà bien présent. D'une part l'approche du crépuscule apporte communément son lot de chant d'oiseaux nocturnes, mais malgré cela seul le silence semblait pépier à leurs oreilles. D'autre part cela annonçait la possibilité que leur première nuit dans ce monde se fasse dans un endroit à la tranquillité troublante et au cadre rébarbatif.

Fye se releva lentement, et, prenant grand soin de hisser et de garder près de lui la jeune Princesse qui semblait inquiète, il jeta un regard investigateur en direction du Ninja avant de commencer à franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, tournant un visage grave vers les cimes, puis ramenant ses yeux sur eux, portant son attention au loin, puis de nouveau sur eux. Il avait les pieds légèrement écartés, imperceptiblement ancré dans le sol et une main sur le pommeau de sa lame. Clairement défensif.

Passant à côté de Shaolan qui scrutais de ses yeux plissés les alentours, le mage brisa enfin le silence qui s'installait insidieusement : « Moko-chan, ressens-tu la présence d'une plume ? ».

Personne d'autre n'osait mettre fin à ce mutisme comme de peur d'éveiller quelque chose, aussi, après un bref moment de concentration ce fut par une simple négation de la tête que la créature lui répondit. Fye, leva son visage vers les hauteurs et observa longuement la futaie, son sourire se crispa un instant comme son regard se faisait plus grave. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose, perçu une présence serait plus exacte, une entité fugitive, mais il avait nettement ressentit ce quelque chose ou ce quelqu'un. Et, cette chose ou cet être savait qu'ils étaient là… Le mage reporta son attention sur Mokona, ce dernier toujours sur l'épaule de l'adolescent semblait regretté de ne rien percevoir. Ou alors avait-il senti ce que lui-même avait relevé ? Gentiment, il promena ses doigts sur l'une de ses longues oreilles, avant d'ajouter doucement : « Ce n'est rien Moko-chan… Ce n'est rien… ».

Un peu plus loin, lâchant un « hn » d'agacement, Kurogane se mit en marche, et lança sans même se retourner « Par là ! ». Après une seconde entière de flottement, surpris par le mouvement aussi rapide que soudain de leur compagnon, c'est moitié courant, moitié marchant qu'ils le rattrapèrent.

Toujours à la gauche du magicien, Sakura se pencha imperceptiblement, et rencontrant les yeux noisette de son ami, lui-même à la droite de Fye, elle échangea un regard concerné avec lui. Comprenant l'interrogation silencieuse, il porta son attention sur le guerrier qui ouvrait la marche d'un pas déterminé.

Sans même les regarder, Fye reprit la parole, lui seul semblait s'offrir le luxe de formuler à haute voix ses pensées. Dans un ton calme et empreint de douceur, derrière lequel une oreille attentive aurait cependant décelé une once de trouble, il demanda : « Moko-chan, peux-tu entrer en contact avec Yuuko-san ? ». Une nouvelle fois, l'animal ne se manifesta que par un léger « non » de la tête avant de se rapprocher du col de Shaolan et de s'y accrocher de ses petites mains tremblantes. L'adolescent porta à lui une main rassurante, et sans mot dire, lui flatta d'un geste doux le sommet du crâne.

Le temps et l'espace semblaient figés, les arbres étaient identiques les uns aux autres, et rien n'indiquait le temps consacré à leur procession silencieuse mais ils continuaient inlassablement de marcher… Le bruit de leurs pas semblait comme absorbé par l'épais feuillage mêlé d'épines tombées au sol. Et ne pas s'entendre avancer avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, c'était comme si, quelque part, ils n'avançaient pas, ne progressaient pas… Ils cheminaient maintenant depuis Dieu seul savait combien de temps et vers Dieu seul savait où. Enfin, Dieu _et_ avec un peu d'espoir, Kurogane. D'ailleurs ce dernier, de temps à autre s'arrêtait, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir d'un chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté auparavant. Il marquait un temps d'arrêt avant de subitement obliquer dans une direction et de repartir de son pas décidé.

Le mage, bien que l'air grave et sur ses gardes, fredonnait dans sa gorge un air qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne connaissait mais qui leur était pourtant familier et rassurant. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent du jeune homme comme pour permettre à la mélodie de pénétrer plus profondément leur cœur soucieux. Kurogane lui, était trop loin pour l'entendre et il paraissait de toute façon trop occupé à chercher son chemin dans ce qui paraissait être une continuité de rangées d'arbres identiques. Fye ne voyait pas l'expression de son camarade, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il fronçait les sourcils sous l'effort de la concentration.

La pénombre se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, les enfants s'étaient depuis un moment déjà posté de part et d'autre du magicien, et bien que Shaolan ne laissât rien transparaitre, Fye senti bientôt une petite main venir serrer l'épais tissu de son manteau. Le froid allait croissant avec la fin du jour, il s'insinuait dans le bois et se glissait insidieusement entre eux et les arbres jusqu'à leur glacer la chair et le cœur à chaque fois qu'il déferlait. Fye abaissa un court instant ses yeux trop bleus sur la princesse saisissant sa main dans la sienne et lui prodiguant par ce geste plus de chaleur morale que physique… En effet, ses propres mains était gelées et il était pourtant endurci au froid mordant de Sélès. Tout à ses réflexions, il posa son regard sur le guerrier devant eux et souhaita soudain vivement que ce dernier les emmenait en lieux sûrs ; car cette froideur n'avait rien de naturelle et il le savait…

Au bout de ce qui leur parut être une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant un arbre au tronc gigantesque. Le feuillage – pour ce qui en était visible dans les parties les plus basses – s'apparentait aux châtaigniers du pays de Koryo, cependant la taille démesurée du tronc ne ressemblait à aucune variété connue. Kurogane s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de l'arbre, et portant une main sur l'écorce, à hauteur de son regard, il libéra la tension dans ses épaules et soupira bruyamment avant de laisser tomber « quelle plaie… ! »

Tous le regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Alors que Shaolan ouvrait la bouche pour demander s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour aider, le ninja abattu violemment son poing gauche contre l'enveloppe écailleuse. Il frappa une fois, deux fois puis trois, il continua de frapper ainsi au même endroit, et avec une précision déconcertante. Le tronc, bien que foncé, commençais à laisser transparaitre une tache plus sombre encore… son sang !

Il leur fallut deux longues secondes avant d'intervenir. L'homme semblait avoir perdu la raison, tant d'errances dans une forêt aux apparences de labyrinthe maléfique avait dû avoir raison de lui et de son discernement. Shaolan était déjà sur lui, tentant de le retenir par le pli du coude, lorsqu'il amorça une nouvelle salve de coup, faisant perdre ainsi toute prise à l'adolescent. Le bois, aussi résistant qu'il en avait l'air, commença pourtant à se fendiller légèrement. A cette distance il comprit que Kurogane s'était probablement fêlé une partie des os de la main, la peau se retrouvait en de petits morceaux ça et là entre les sillons de la croûte de l'arbre, laissant visible les articulations et leur cartilage ensanglanté.

Fye, après une dernière pression sur les épaules de Sakura, franchit les derniers pas le séparant de son camarade. Arrivé à sa hauteur il tenta de lui saisir le poignet, mais rien n'y fit. L'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui et se dégageait fatalement de sa prise. Il décida alors de faire appel aux pouvoirs de son autre moitié ; sa pupille devint couleur or et se dilata, au point de ne laisser voir qu'un fin cercle doré autour de sa prunelle noire, lui permettant ainsi une meilleure vision nocturne et augmentant par la même ses capacités physiques. De nouveau, il se saisit de son poignet et cette fois-ci, l'immobilisa… Étrangement, il sembla que Kurogane avait de toute façon à cet instant cessé de lui-même puisqu'il n'opposa aucune résistance et laissa son bras retomber mollement à son côté.

Il avait le regard perdu au centre du creuset ainsi formé, à l'endroit précis où les impacts avaient été le plus répétés et donc les plus efficients. A cet emplacement, il fixait d'un air hagard l'étrange union de sa chair et de son sang à l'écorce embouti de l'arbre.

Le tronc était maintenant creusé par les multiples coups portés et révélait même sous les quelques craquelures de l'écorce des gouttelettes de sève ; d'une belle couleur mordoré, elles se mêlèrent doucement au sang de Kurogane avant de s'écouler, encore plus abondamment jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

D'un geste lent et doux, Fye pris la main gauche du ninja pour l'examiner. Kurogane, frissonna légèrement au contact des doigts de son compagnon sur la peau meurtrie. Sa main était figée par la douleur et il paraissait ne plus pouvoir desserrer le poing. Fye en était là de ses observations, lorsqu'une courte vibration se fit ressentir. L'arbre entra alors tout entier en résonance faisant tomber au passage quelques feuilles caduques. Soudain, dans un crissement de bois, quelques traits apparurent comme proéminents, bientôt, une porte se dessina en relief sur le tronc. Aussitôt, les lignes s'esquissèrent dans un jaune analogue à celui de la sève. Puis dans un dernier craquement la porte apparut complètement et dans un même mouvement s'entrouvrit…

Tous s'immobilisèrent, car, déjà émerveillé par l'apparition soudaine du passage, ils furent déconcertés quand ils entendirent distinctement une voix féminine s'élever :

- Entrez..., je vous attendais…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu… Un avis (éloge/critique), une envie (câlin/meurtre), j'examine toutes propositions via reviewww… !!!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…


End file.
